Red Riding Hood
Red Lucas, also known as Red Riding Hood is a young woman who is also the Wolf. She is the daughter of Anita and granddaughter of Widow Lucas. She later becomes the true love of Dorothy Gale. Biography Early Life In the Enchanted Forest, Red Lucas meets Snow White during the latter's fleeing from the Evil Queen. The two work together to attempt to kill a wolf that is terrorizing the area, gradually leading them to believe it is Peter, Red's lover. However, Red soon discovers she is in fact the wolf, and inadvertently kills Peter. During her later travels with Snow, she discovers a society of werewolves, including her supposed mother, Anita. Red learns to control her wolf transformation, but when Anita plans to kill Snow in a revenge attack, she is accidentally impaled by Red in wolf form. She is transported to Storybrooke when the Evil Queen cast her curse. The Dark Curse and Liberation In Storybrooke, she is Ruby, a rebellious young woman who wants to leave town but is held back by her grandmother's ill health. She works at Granny's Diner as a waitress, though her relationship with her grandmother is strained, as she disapproves of her behavior and provocative attire. Ruby later tires of responsibility, quitting her job, and becoming Sheriff Emma Swan's assistant. Due to her tracking skills inherited from the wolf's curse, she manages to discover a buried box containing a human heart. Horrified, she decides to resume working at Granny's, and as a result of her new-found maturity, she adopts a more mature image. When Emma breaks the curse, Ruby's memories are returned and she reunites with her family and friends. Her wolf abilities remain, and on the first full moon since the curse is broken, Ruby transforms. An apparent wolf murder of Billy is discovered, though an investigation reveals that Albert Spencer killed him in an attempt to frame her. Following comfort by David, she remembers self-control as a wolf and goes for a run in the woods. She was transported back to the Enchanted Forest when Regina undid her curse and transported back to Storybrooke when the curse was cast again. Search for Meaning Following the birth of Snow's son Neal, Ruby talked with her about possibly using Anton's magic beans to return to her pack. While using one of them, Ruby traveled to DunBroch where she met the local witch in order to see if there were other werewolves like her. This encounter left Ruby trapped in wolf form until Mulan restored her to normal. Ruby later helped Mulan and Merida when it came to fighting King Arthur and Zelena to keep them from obtaining a magic helm which ended with the other clans arriving to drive them off. After paying their respects at King Fergus's grave, Ruby left with Mulan to find other werewolves like her. This quest led them to Oz, where she met Dorothy Gale. Though their first meeting began rough due to Ruby's status as a werewolf, Dorothy grew fond of her, giving her the moniker "Wolfie," while Ruby nicknamed Dorothy "Kansas." Over their brief time together, Ruby and Dorothy, as well as Mulan, fought off Zelena after her return to Oz. In the end, Zelena placed Dorothy under a sleeping curse. In an attempt to locate her, Ruby tried to track down Zelena. Unfortunately, this led her to the Underworld, as the Wicked Witch had previously been transported there. She was uncovered by her old friend Snow, while in wolf form. With the help of Regina and Emma, Ruby questioned Zelena about her past with Dorothy, where the witch revealed what she did to her. Believing Dorothy's only chance of arrival to be her Aunt Em, Ruby and the others tried to seek her out in the Underworld, but they were prevented when Hades destroyed Em with water from the River of Lost Souls. However, through the help of Snow, Ruby realized she was in love with Dorothy and was therefore her only chance. After Regina retrieved the silver slippers from Zelena, Ruby and Snow used them to travel to Oz. Arriving in Oz, Ruby was reunited with Mulan and awoke Dorothy from her sleeping curse. Powers and Abilities Lycanthropy: Red can transform herself into a werewolf, which is a wolf hybrid of supernatural origin, through sheer force of will, usually by meditating on the image of a full moon. During a full moon, however, she changes involuntarily, loses her cognitive abilities, and becomes more like a wolf. Category:Heroes Category:Hunters Category:Werewolves